The repellent smell of feces comes from compounds (feces toxins) such as amine, ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, 3-methyl indole, indole, phenol, and thiol. Excess feces toxins are known to cause various medical, in particular, digestive, conditions and diseases, in particular, digestive conditions and disorders. They can act directly on intestinal and colonic walls, resulting in local inflammation or tissue damage. The toxins also can penetrate through these walls to enter the blood stream, thus circulating around the whole body and damaging other organs.
Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS) is one of the digestive disorders that may be associated with feces toxins. An IBS patient typically has abdominal discomfort, abdominal pain, constipation, diarrhea, or bloating. While several means may help alleviate the symptoms (e.g., exercise or intake of high fiber diet), currently there is no cure for IBS,
Diarrhea is a medical condition caused by various diseases (e.g., intestinal infection, intestinal inflammation, malabsorption, or anxiety), some of which may be attributable to feces toxins. A diarrhea patient suffers frequent bowel evacuation or passage of abnormally soft or liquid feces. Treatment of diarrhea depends on its causes. Traditional means to alleviate diarrhea include combined administration of liquid, nutrients, and medication.